Pandemic
by Gamut
Summary: AU One-shot: During a run for the cartel, Alex gets caught in a viral outbreak in West Africa.


AN: This AU one-shot was inspired by the current Ebola pandemic in West Africa. I live about 3 hours from Emory University Hospital in Atlanta, which is where one of the infected Americans will be transported to tomorrow so I have been following the story pretty closely. Not only is it horrifying that workers are becoming infected, the idea that the virus will now be on American soil has really made this outbreak feel a little too close to home. Anyhow,I dont mean for this story to disparage or offend any outbreak victims or victim's families. It is simply meant as an emotional outlet.

Please forgive any mistakes this was written hastily on my android. Also, for those of you that read my other story, I've not forgotten it. I have a portion of a new chapter written that will hopefully be finished in the next day or two.

* * *

"Alex...baby, is that you! ALEX!"

The scream issued through the receiver, the tenuous line crackled and hissed in such protest, the brunette thought the connection had been effectively severed.

"It's me, Piper. I'm here, but I don't have much time."

By this point, she could hear the tremble and terror in her wife's voice as she tried to make sense of the dire situation, "Oh my God! Al, where are you? Please tell me you're calling from the plane. The news said they might be grounding all flights!"

"No...Pipes...there was a delay...the drop...look, we're still in Monrovia. Fahri's trying his best to get us a flight out before they close the borders," the brunette spoke hurriedly as she stepped away from the wall where a woman in gloves and a particle mask was applying a thin sheen of disinfectant spray.

On the other end of the line, the blonde felt fresh tears spring to her eyes as a hand instinctively dropped to her full belly. She felt herself coming apart at the seams as she launched into a panicked rant, "No, no, no, no, oh God, this can't be happening. Al, the baby comes the day after tomorrow. You can't miss it!" She paused as another, more sinister thought popped in her head, "Al, baby, please, you can't stay there. It's dangerous. Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay. Have you been taking safety precautions? Alex, please be okay. You have to make it home to us!"

"Hey, hey shh, shh. Breathe..." Alex spoke calmly, but firmly as she tried to diffuse her flailing wife.

"First off, I haven't missed anything yet. I'll be there, Pipes. Listen, I know my track record is shit, but you're going to have to trust me at some point...just trust that I know what I'm doing and this will all be over soon. And I'm fine. Everything is going to be okay. Please don't stress out...not with the baby this close."

Alex heard the blonde sniffle a bit and then clear her throat, "You're right. I didnt mean to fall apart on you, Al. It's just your job is hard enough on me and with the pregnancy and the fact that you're over there with all of that going on...I just can't..., " she couldn't finish her sentence.

"I know, I know...l'm going to have a talk with Fahri about retirement, but I can't get into this with you right now. Ok? I love you, kid...I'm doing my best to get the fuck out of this country before it gets any worse. Thank fuck this thing isn't airborne. The capital is a ghost town...there are soldiers everywhere...military convoys sweeping the streets...it's utter fucking chaos, but I'm trying."

Somewhere near the airport's entrance screams erupted as a woman collapsed. Terrified travelers began abandoning their belongings only to join a mob of civilians trying to escape the sickness.

Piper clutched the phone tightly to her ear as she heard some of the chaos spill over into their conversation, "I love you, too. I can barely hear you, but I love you and please, please get yourself on a plane."

"Ok, baby. I've gotta go. Fahri's coming back," she watched him hold the paperwork above his head and tap his watch. _Time to go_, he was saying. "Oh Jesus fucking Christ, he got the tickets. Pipes, I love you and I'll see you soon. I'll try to call once we're off the ground."

She waited long enough to hear her wife say goodbye before rushing to meet her boss.

"Here," he handed her a ticket as he ushered her towards the terminal, "this is the last one going international. The WHO is suspending all travel and Liberia is closing it's borders. As usual, our seats are separate. We have nothing to hide, but no sense taking a chance just because of a crisis. Pre-flight screenings are a bit more rigorous due to the circumstances. All passengers must undergo a brief medical screening. Just keep your head down and interact with others as little as possible."

She nodded at the instructions. She knew he trusted her work implicitly, but obviously the situation had him rattled as well. She watched him go as he entered the departure line. She then waited for a few other passengers and joined in behind them.

The plane was already boarding and crews were working tirelessly to get the passengers onboard and the plane in the air. As she approached the metal detectors, she saw Fahri complete the medical screening and enter the corridor. She sighed in relief just a few more people and she would be out of this nightmare.

"Miss, please place your carry on baggage on the conveyor and step through the detector."

Once through she made it past customs and was asked to step aside for her medical screening. The doctors completed several tests as she waited impatiently. Finally a young doctor lowered his clipboard and looked at her apologetically, "Ma'am, I'm sorry, but your temperature is a bit elevated. You're going to have to come with us for further evaluation."

She stepped back and looked at her watch, "No! This flight leaves in 10 minutes. You don't understand, I have to be on it. Check it again. Please check my temperature again! I'm not sick!"

The man shook his head, "I'm sorry, miss. But I can't let you board that plane."

She ran her hands through her dark hair, "Listen, there are no other flights. If I don't get on that plane, I'm stuck here until they lift the suspension. Check. It. Again."

The man sighed. This was one of the hardest parts of his job, "Ok look, let me get another practitioner to give you a full evaluation and if they give the okay you can board."

She looked around and noticed two security officials had stepped forward and were just waiting on the doctor's word. "Please, listen to me. There's no time. I have a wife at home who is pregnant with our first child. She is scheduled for a c-section in less than 48 hours. I know you have a job to do which means you have to contain this thing, but do you really think if I had even the slightest concern that I may be ill that I would put my wife and child in danger? All I'm asking is for you to get another tester and check it again."

Taking pity on her, the young doctor turned to the other practitioner and nodded. He took the machine from his partner and performed another check.

Reading the results, he shook his head, "I'm sorry, miss. I guess we just got an innacurate result the first time. You're clear to board."

She thanked him profusely and gripped her carry-on as she took off in a sprint to the gate. Attendants were already preparing to close off the corridor as she issued her ticket. The attendant stamped her passport, "Enjoy your flight and thank you for flying United."

Just as she settled into her seat she felt her phone vibrate. Looking at the screen, she closed her eyes and held the device to her forehead, thanking every deity imaginable for the life and love she had been given when so many others were suffering. In that moment, she made a vow that she would never again take it for granted.

Wiping the tears away, she pressed the green button, "I'm coming, kid..."


End file.
